Episode 9466 (25th May 2018)
Plot Nicola comes round as Eileen, Fiz, Cathy and Seb fuss over her, watched by a guilty Faye. Nicola says that someone is upstairs. Tracy tries to make Steve jealous by coming on to Ryan. Summoned by Billy, Shona and Alya break up the fight in the cafe. David threatens Josh never to come near Max again, puzzling Alya. Seb finds the bangers in the attack as the ambulance arrives for Nicola whose contractions have started. Steve tries to persuade Ali that Michelle has found a good man in Robert and is surprised when Ali tells him about the steroids and the heart attack. Ali thinks Michelle doesn't know. Sally has to find a charity in order to distribute a rich man's dying bequest to. Gary summons Joe Haslam to help with Phelan. The hens, also now in fancy dress, crash the stag party. Shona implores David not to let Josh wind him as that's what he wants. He rejects her suggestion of counselling. Tyrone confronts Fiz and they reach an understanding not to use the girls in their disputes from now onwards. A tearful Faye confesses to Seb what she's done, saying she wanted revenge for Anna. He tells her she's disgusting. Phelan worries that he's not hearing anything from Nicola. His daughter is rushed to theatre for an emergency caesarean. Eileen is allowed to sit in. Nicola panics as the newborn baby's airwaves have to be cleared but cries with the relief when he is placed safely in her arms. The hens raise their glasses to Aidan. Ryan tells Michelle that Ali is a dullard and Robert is not as interesting as Steve. He thinks she's on the rebound. His words hit home. While Steve stays behind, Tracy joins the menfolk when they hit the town. Alya questions Josh about why David went for him. She finishes with him, tired of the drama he brings into her life. Tim and Sally arrive to see the baby and Seb tells them and Eileen what Faye has done. While David watches on, Shona rings a counsellor on his behalf. Nicola decides to name the baby Zack. Eileen and Sarah wonder where Gary is. Gary and Joe spot Phelan at the caravan park. Getting Joe out of the way, Gary gets a baseball bat out of the back of the van. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Bryn Evanson - Brendan Charleson *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *Judith Roberts - Jane Hogarth *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Surgeon - Julie Hannan *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Maternity ward, theatre and corridor *Abergele caravan park Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After falling down the stairs, Nicola is rushed to hospital for an emergency cesarean; Shona implores David not to let Josh wind him up; Ali confides in Steve that Robert has been taking steroids; and Michelle is taking aback by Ryan’s view of her impending marriage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,762,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes